Ellite
by Lea Wolfblood
Summary: Elite the god daughter of Lord Death, has returned from her last mission with some devastating news.


**None of the characters in this story belong to me but Elite (Ellie), Blaze, the phantoms, and the phantom lord. Hope you enjoy. **

Elite's Journal entry 1: it seemed that uncle death was always getting me out of trouble, i mean considering hes my uncle and all. hes taken care of me since i could remember, see my parents died when i was young and well he was the only family i had left. The names Elite but most call me Ellie, and this is where my story begins...

Both my parents were students at the DWMA. My father was a weapon meister and so was my mother. Both my parents were meisters and graduated at the top of their class. They both died from protecting me from a kishin that attacked our home. Lord Death found me in what was left of my home.

Lord Death raised me and I grew with his son as much as his son grew with me. Even living under the roof of Lord Death and raise as one of his own, I couldn't bring myself to call him dad or father. So I called him Uncle death insead.

Death the kid didn't like too much. My bangs weren't right, or my hair had too many purple streaks on the left side than the right, my shirt wasn't buttoned right. It was one thing or the other with that kid. It seemed like every day one of us would be chasing the other down with a giant hammer or ax that was "laying" around the house.

When I was old enough Lor...I mean Uncle Death sent me to the academy to learn to become a meister like my parents. He knew I couldn't learn the ways of the reapers so it was best to let me learn and be a meister. My weapon partner is Blaze, a scythe. He seems like an idiot most of the time but he's pretty smart. He tries to act cool, but it doesn't always work.

Im not at the DWMA much I'm usually off on long missions. Well I'm back at the DWMA now so im waiting to find what surprises await me this time. Last time it was kishin trying to get into the academy.

Elite:

As I put my travel book away and started walking up the steps with Blaze wondering how Uncle Deaths doing I havent talked to him in awhile.

At the top of the stairs I found three meisters waiting for of which was my cousin, Kid.

"Well look this isn't this a pleasant surprise. Kid who are your friends" i asked giving a slight laugh.

"Well if you must know this is Maka, and her weapon partner Soul" he explained pointing to the girl in pinktails, and the boy standing beside her.

"And this is Black*Star and his weapon partner Tsubaki" he continued, gesturing to the boy who was going on about how big of a man he was, and the young lady that quietly nodded her head.

"Wow Kid what a crew u have gathered." I laughed.

"And whos your friend may I ask?" Maka asked .

"Oh, I'm sorry this is Blaze my weapon partner" I answered.

"What kinda weapon is he?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well instead of telling you why don't I show you? I haven't spared in awhile." I suggested.

"That sounds great! I'm going to take you down." Black*Star shouted.

"Very well looks like I'm against you first. Blaze lets go." I said.

"Right!" Blaze said turning into his weapon form.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star shouted

"Right" Tsubaki said .

Black*Star started toward me and I moved away from him. Before he completely passed me Tsubaki cut my arm. Grabbing my arm, I swung Blaze at Black*Star. He didn't move in time so I through him across the courtyard.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Do we withdraw or keep on with the fight, Ellie?" Blaze asked.

"I think its time we go see uncle Death and report back from the mission" I said

"Very well" Blaze said turning back into his human form.

"Wait I'm not done with you yet" Black*Star said getting back up.

"I can't fight anymore right now I have news that I have to give Lord Death." I said walking towards the door.

"Fine but this isnt over." Black*Star said.

"You should take care of your arm." Maka said.

"I will" I said walking inside.

I walked down the hallway towards the death room. Once I got there I made sure there was no one in the hall, I heal my arm with some magic I was gifted with in my travels to deep africa, where magic is common. When my arm was healed, I went into the death room, and found uncle death in his usual spot.

"Ah Ellie, I see you're back from your mission. How was it?" Uncle death asked in his usual voice that would annoy most people, but I'm fairly used to it.

"It was good, uneventful." I answered.

"What news do you have for me, Ellie?" Uncle Death asked.

"I'm afraid that the DWMA is in danger again I'm afraid." I answered

"By whom this time"

"Its a group called Phantom" I told Uncle Death.

"And do they have a leader?" he asked.

"Yes they do, he goes by the Phantom Lord. That's all I could learn" I said.

"Thank you Ellie go and rest."

"Yes uncle." I said and walked out of the Death room and the DWMA.

I head for my apartment with Blaze I need a nap and something to eat before school in the morning.


End file.
